The Lost Girl?
by ripperbarbiekol
Summary: Peter/OC. We all know about the lost boys right? What about the lost GIRL? And her Pixie Flint? This is the story about how a certain boy falls hard for his black-haired, green-eyed bestfriend. Not even Wendy can compete.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I stared out into the mermaid lagoon. _Where were they? Bell said they'd be back in no time. _

Flint chimed next to me, I looked over at him. Was he trying to tell me something? "What is it?" I asked the small pixie.

He chimed again and tugged at my shirt, I sighed and followed him. "Where are we going?"

_To the hideout. Tink's there trying to wake the boys._ He answered.

"Just Belle? Where's Pete?" I asked.

_Dunno, I just saw Tink and went to find you. _

I grabbed a thick vine from a near-by tree, brushed off the dirt and tied my long black hair into a pony-tail.

Flint stopped me and helped me fix it so it looked better. As if I cared, no one to impress, I brushed him off and started flying again.

I heard a loud scream; I stopped in my tracks and flew to the direction on impulse. I saw a girl falling down towards the rocks.

I flew to her as fast as I could and caught the poor girl. She gasped and threw her hands around my neck. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to catch her breath. Or regulate her heart, either one.

She finally looked up at me, her eyes widened in surprise. "You're not Peter." She said, almost stupidly.

I chocked out a small laugh. "No, I'm not." I laughed again and set the girl on the ground. "I'm Scarlett."

She smiled at me. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

I blinked. "Wendy's just fine."

Hearing laughing behind me, I turned around to see a blur of green. I backed up. Oh, it was just Pete's eyes. Why was he so close to me? "That's what I said!"

"Knowing you, Pete. You probably said "Wendy's enough." Right in the middle of her talking." I laughed.

He floated above me. "Same thing!" He waved it off.

Two boys, who I had never seen before, came floating down.

"Are you hurted Wendy?" The smaller one asked as he landed in Wendy's arms.

"No, Michael." She smiled and hugged him, then set him down.

"Good heavens Wendy, you might have been killed!" The older boy said as he also floated down, closing the umbrella he was carrying.

I snorted, Bell chimed out something next me. I doubled over in laughter. "That's not nice, Bell!" She smirked and sat down on my right shoulder.

"Oh, what did she say?" Wendy asked.

I straightened. "Nothing." I said quickly, and covered Pete's mouth when he was about to tell her. He looked at me confused and I just shook my head.

I looked around. "Where's Flint?" I removed my hand from Pete's mouth.

I heard chiming to my left and looked over. "Oh, there you are." I smiled at the small blonde.

I sat down on a rock, but Peter decided to sit down on the same rock as well, which resulted in me sitting down on his lap.

Flint and Bell started laughing at the blush that crossed my face. I stood up but Pete pulled me back. "You don't have to move, Scar. You can sit down too."

I wanted so badly to face-palm at his child-hood innocence, but thankfully the lost boys decided to show, I stood up quickly and moved away from Pete.

They all started shouting at once, yelling about how they shot it down, and shoving each other, which turned into an all out brawl.

"Attention!" Pete yelled. The boys all stopped shouting and scrambled into a straight line.

"Well, I certainly am proud of you." The boys swelled with pride. "You blockheads!" they all gaped at him then shrunk down and frowned.

Pete started pacing in front of them, I felt Bell quickly move from my shoulder, leaving me confused.

"I bring you a mother to tell you stories..."

"A mother!" They all looked at Wendy who smiled and nodded. "And you shoot her down!" Pete continued.

"Oh, Tink said it was a bird!"

It clicked. _Was Bell… jealous? I mean, sure this Wendy girl is pretty, but she has nothing on Bell! Matter of fact, Tiger Lily is prettier than her… maybe it's the attention Pete gives the girl?_

"Tink said what?" Pete asked.

I looked around and saw bell tiptoeing away slowly, so she wouldn't be noticed, then started to fly away and hid behind a leaf.

"Well, she said you said to shoot it down!"

"_Tinkerbell_." Pete said. "Tink!"

Belle peaked over from behind the leaf and chimed quietly.

"Come here." Pete motioned for her to go over. "You're charged with high treason, Tink."

Bell turned around, so her back was facing Pete but inclined her head over to look at him and yawned mockingly.

"Are you guilty or not guilty?" Pete asked the pixie. Bell smiled mischievously. _Guilty. _She chimed.

"Guilty? Don't you know you might have killed her?" Peter asked.

Tink looked over and nodded.

"Tinkerbell! I hereby banish you, forever."

Bell whirled around in disbelief, then stomped on the ground and flew off.

Right as I was about to yell at Pete for banishing her forever, when Wendy clearly didn't die, the girl beat me to it.

She touched his arm and I felt something bubbling into my chest, whatever it was, I didn't like it. It made me want to hurt the girl. "Oh, please. Not forever."

"Well, for a week then. Come one, Wendy. I'll show you the island." Peter said.

Wendy clapped her hands together. "Oh, Peter! The mermaids?"

I almost laughed. _Why would she want to see the mermaids? They'll drown her first chance they get._

"Oh, let's go huntin'!"

"Tigers?"

"Nah, bears!"

"Nah, bears!"

"Personally, I should prefer to see the aborigines." The older boy said.

"And the Indians too." The little one said.

I laughed, they were so cute.

"Alright men! John, you be the leader!" _So that's his name._

"I shall try to be worthy of my post." He saluted, then started marching, the lost boys following.

I rolled my eyes and was about to fly away to find Bell when Pete stopped me. "Hey, Scar! Why don't you join us? The mermaids love you!"

_Knowing Pete, he'll probably just let the mermaids drown her thinking it's a game or something. Ugh, I really don't want to go… _

"Oh, you should!" Wendy exclaimed happily.

Knowing I had no way out, I agreed. Bell can wait. I turned to Flint. "You wanna come, or are you going to go after Bell?"

_I'll go. Bell needs some time to cool off._

"Just imagine! Real live mermaids!" Wendy said, looking over Mermaid Lagoon with a dreamy gaze.

_What so special about a bunch of half-naked girls, who breath underwater and flirt with Pete all day? Wait, why do I care if they flirt with Pete? I don't care!_

"Would you like to meet 'em?" Pete asked.

"Peter, I'd love to!"

"Alright! Come on!" He flew down and started playing. I sighed and flew down with him.

"It's Peter!" One mermaid exclaimed, making all the others shout happily, trying to get his attention.

"Hello, girls!" Peter said as he landed on a rock, I was floating above him.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"Why did you stay away so long?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Oh, Scarlett!"

They all started exclaiming happily again. I laughed and floated down next to the blonde and hugged her when she hugged me. "Hello." I smiled.

"Tell us one of your adventures!" One asked Peter. "Something exciting!"

"Wanna hear about the time I cut off Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile?"

"Oh, I've always liked that one."

"Me too."

"Well there I was on…"

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy called, trying to balance on a rock. Oh, man. I forgot about her!

"Who's she?" One of the mermaids asked angrily, causing Peter to stop telling his story and look over to where she was pointing.

"Huh? Her? Oh, that's Wendy!"

"A girl?"

"What's she doing here?"

_Uh, oh…_

"And in her night dress, too!"

"Come on deary, join us for a swim!" One mermaid started pulling on Wendy's dress.

"Oh, please, I'm not dressed…"

One pushed her down, and another pulled on her hair.

Wendy called out for Pete, but he just started laughing. _I knew it. _

The girls started splashing her with water, that's when I had enough, I flew over to her and told the girls to stop, they all sighed and compiled.

Wendy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on Wendy! They were just having a little fun! Weren't you girls?" Pete said as he floated next to us.

"That's all."

"We were only trying to drown her." One said innocently. I glared at her.

"You see?" Pete said to Wendy, I smacked his shoulder.

"If you think that for one minute, that's I'm going to put up with any-" Pete covered her mouth and shushed her. "Hold it Wendy."

He flew over to a different rock and looked over, I followed him. _Hook?_ Pete and I shared a look.

"Yup, it's hook alright!"

All the mermaids gasped and dived into the water, away from the pirate.

"Quick, Wendy!" He flew over to her, grabbed her hand, and flew back to his previous spot.

"They captured Tiger Lily." He whispered to her. "Looks like their heading for Skull Rock." He flew over the rock. "Come on girls." He flew away and landed on another rock. "Let's see what their up to."

Wendy attempted to fly, but was failing miserably, Pete flew over to her and grabbed her hand, helping her fly.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Actually, Pete. I'm going to go after Be- er, Flint. You can handle the pirates right?"

Pete looked confused but nodded slowly. I flew to the other direction, in search for two small pixie's.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Hook was about to claw Peter with his hook, I took hold of his wrist and pulled it back as Wendy screamed out. "_Peter_!"

Pete flew up quickly. Hook took hold of my hand and twisted it painfully behind my back, then used his foot to push me down on the ground, the side of my cheek hit the sharp rocks painfully and I cried out.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me up so I was standing, his face was right by mine and he had a sword to my throat.

I saw Pete's eyes flash with anger. "Let her go, Hook!" The man just laughed and held me tighter to him. I narrowed my eyes. _No way am I becoming the damsel in distress! _

I grabbed a handful of Hook's hair and pulled; his momentary shock and pain gave me the time to shove his sword away from me and fly up.

My hand grazed my neck and I looked down at it, it held some blood, but nothing too bad.

Peter twirled around, seemingly to mock Hook, but I knew it was to lure his attention away from me. I smirked and looked around for the girl.

I vaguely heard Hook shout something at Pete, but I was too preoccupied with looking around, I spotted Pete messing with Smee and decided that Wendy can handle her own.

I floated up and watched Pete, making sure I was a good distance away from Hook and Smee.

I gasped as Smee shot Hook, I heard Wendy say something about it being dreadful. I couldn't believe it, was he really…?

"What a pity Mr. Smee. It appears we have lost the dear captain." Peter put on Hook's hat. No! He's right there! About to kill you… "Pet-"

"Captain!" Smee shouted in delight, I laughed quietly, nice going, Smee.

Peter turned around and I heard something going on that I couldn't hear, I saw the fight and laughed at Hook's horrible stance and sloppy handwork with that sword.

Peter backed up until they were no longer on the rocks, they were in thin air. Hook screamed like a little girl and managed to catch himself with his hook.

"Well, well. A codfish! On a hook." Peter mocked.

"I'll get your for this, Pan!" Hook started crying. "If it's the last thing I do!"

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

"I say, Captain. Do you hear something?" Peter asked, putting a hand to his ear.

I flew over to float behind Pete with my hands behind my back; I leaned over and smirked at the look of pure terror on Hook's face.

"No, no!" Hook yelled as the crock came up and snatched part of his clothing.

"Mr. Crocodile. Do you like _codfish_?" Peter asked, turning his head slightly to wink at me.

The crocodile nodded happily.

"You do?" Peter smiled. "Pete, this is going a little far." I flew forward a bit as the crock came up and snatched Hook's pants.

Peter jerked back and covered my eyes with his hand; I laughed and moved his hand away.

Hook managed to get his pants back but his hook came loose and made him fall, right into the crock's mouth. I looked down right as Hook yelled, "_SMEE_!"

"Is he really fighting the crock?" I whispered to Pete as I watched the whole thing unfold.

Pete laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him to the entrance of the cave, he grabbed my waist and twirled me around, what made me laugh was that he was crowing while doing it.

Wendy tugged at Pete's foot, "What about Tiger Lily?" She asked.

"Tiger Lily?" He snapped his fingers. "Oh! Tiger Lily!" He flew into the entrance to the cave, only to come out seconds later with the princess in his arms.

I smiled to myself. _That's Pete for you._

He flew over us, I was about to follow when Wendy called out. "Peter! Wait for me!" She tried to fly but ended up falling; I caught her and flew the rest of the way to Tiger Lily's home.

Pete handed me the smoking… thingy, I grabbed it took a puff and blew it out in the shape of a perfect square. I smiled to myself and handed it to someone else.

"What makes the red man red?"

"When did he first say 'Ugh'?"

"First say. 'Ugh'?"

"Why does he ask you 'How?'?"

"Why does he ask you 'How?'?"

The other tribe members started singing and dancing, Tiger Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me with her and we started dancing on top of a drum as a sort of platform.

I laughed and turned in circles with her, vaguely aware of Peter sitting there watching us. Tiger Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me to her, she whispered something into my ear. I laughed and winked at her.

I jumped off as Tiger Lily continued dancing on the drum; I danced my way over to Pete and did what Tiger Lily told me to do.

I rubbed my nose against his, until we were hidden from view.

Tiger Lily laughed out loud while she was dancing and I pulled back and watched as his face turned from shock then it turned red and he grinned hugely and he did the Indian call.

I heard the clatter of something hitting the floor, but I ignored it as I danced my way back to the drum.

Pete and I danced around it while Tiger Lily danced on it; she jumped off and made her way over to the other villagers.

Pete and I both jumped onto the drum and rubbed our noses against each other, Pete did the Indian call again as the song finished; we both jumped off and joined the other villagers as they danced.

Pete and I danced with each other for the majority of the night, when I wasn't dancing with Tiger Lily, or dancing with John. All in all, it was a memorable night. Mostly because I made Pete blush. Heh.

I laughed as I entered the hide-out with Pete, the lost boys and John and Michael. We were still hyped up after being with Indians. We were all dancing around.

Pete and I descended down last as Pete dramatically walked forward. (I honestly don't know what he says, so sorry. :P) "How!"

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Wendy and I, bowed down and said. "How!" back.

Pete walked over to Wendy. "Big chief greats little mother. How!"

Wendy turned away. "Ugh."

"Oh, Wendy! Is that all you have to say? Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful!" Pete exclaimed.

"Especially Scarlett." Wendy got up and walked away from him.

I jerked back in shock. _What?_

"Scarlett?" Peter asked, putting a hand to his chin.

"John, Michael. Come on now, get ready for bed." Wendy called to her brothers.

"Bed?" John shouted.

"No sleep, go on for days without sleep!" Michael said, holding out his hand.

"But boys, we're going home in the morning."

"Home?"

"Home? Wendy, we don't wanna go home!" Michael said.

"No go home! Stay right here." Peter said, flying over to stand in front of the boys. "Stay many moons."

"Now, Peter. Stop pretending and be practical." Wendy said.

"Chief flying eagle has spoken." Peter said as he entered his room.

"Wendy, we're kids. We're not going to stop pretending." I told her.

She simply glared at me. "What you and Peter were doing was quite grown up if you ask me!"

"Well, I wasn't asking you, now was I? It was part of the dance, Wendy!"

"Why did _you_ get to dance with Peter at all? _I_ had to go get _firewood_!" She yelled.

I could almost feel the temperature drop with every word spoken. "Don't ask me! If you weren't being such a girl at the moment… wait a tick. Wendy, are you _jealous_?"

She huffed.

"Oh, gosh. It was a _dance_!" I yelled.

"So, it didn't mean _anything_ to you? Anything _at all_?" Wendy crossed her arms and stared at me.

I blinked. "Yes! I mean, no! I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted, my anger pooling to the surface.

"I knew it! You love Peter!" I gasped and covered her mouth with my hands, but the damage was done, I shut my eyes tightly.

Peter came out of his room, his emerald green eyes pooling with anger. "You love me? You can't love me! That's a grown-up thing! Are you growing up, Scarlett?" I could see his anger growing.

I gulped and slowly opened my eyes and pulled away from Wendy. "Never." I whispered, he didn't seem to believe me.

"You're growing up now, aren't you?" He whispered back, he sounded so… broken. "You know the penalty for that!"

"No, Peter. Never." I knew what was coming next.

"Scarlett. I hereby sentence you to banishment! _Forever_."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I forced them back. "C-come on, Pete. It's not-"

"That's final."

I slowly retreated back; I could see the regret in Wendy's eyes. It didn't matter; I saw the fury, the cold, distant look in Peter's eyes. The tears finally overflowed and ran down my cheeks and I flew out of the hideout.

I heard Flint chime next to me and I shooed him away. "Not now!" I told him, roughly wiping the tears from my face. I flew until I was as far away from the hide-out as possible and finally sat down on a log.

I knew that look in Peter's eyes. He thought I was grown-up now. He hates me. The tears overflowed once more, but this time, I let them fall. I buried my head into my crossed arms and sobbed quietly.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

I looked up. "Hook!" My eyes widened as I flew back. "What do you want?"

"Well, you of course. I mean, you're a lot more mature than Pan. I could use you on the ship." He grinned.

"No!" I said stubbornly.

Hook merely laughed. Hook smirked and outstretched his hand. "Come with me, love. Peter obviously favors the Wendy girl."

I shook my head. "Never. I will never betray Peter."

Hook smirked. "Even after he banished you? _Forever_, too. "

I looked up at him, tears swimming in my eyes, I whispered to him, sounding so broken and fragile. "Forever is an awfully long time…"

Peter crossed his arms; the look of pure fury was still across his face.

"Oh, Peter. Why'd you do that?" Wendy asked.

Peter finally seemed to realize what he had done. He looked down as sadness flashed across his face, then he too, flew out of the hide-out, in search of his best friend.

_Gosh, I'm so stupid._


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, now, Miss…" Hook urged me to take hold of his hand.

"Scarlett." I answered his silent question hesitantly, looking down at his hand then back at his piercing eyes; I gulped and took his hand.

His easy smile turned into a smirk as he pulled me with him to where I assumed was going to be his ship.

-Line break-

"Scar! Where are you?" Peter called as he flew over the waters, looking for his Lost Girl, then he realized, he was Peter Pan!

He didn't need to apologize to anyone, and especially not a girl. He flew the other direction and went back to the hide-out.

He would carry on with his punishment.

Flint chimed something next to him, making Peter come to a halt.

"WHAT?" He yelled at the male pixie.

_Scarlett. Is. With. Hook. _Flint stressed each world to the red-head. _I saw her. Don't get mad!_ He added quickly when he saw Peter's face twist with rage. _He's probably tricking her! She's at a… delicate stage right now._

"What?"

_You hurt her, Peter. Pretty badly. And no matter how much she hates to admit it, she still has feelings. She may be tom-boy, but she's still a girl. _Flint chimed.

Peter scratched his head. "But what would Hook say to her to actually get her to his ship?"

_I dunno, but Peter, listen to me._

Peter looked over at the blonde. "Well? Get on with it."

Flint blew out a breath in annoyance. _I'm pretty sure Hook's going to try and… _The pixie swallowed down the bile that had risen to his throat. _Seduce her._

"Aw, she can handle herself! Besides, I banished her; she's not my problem anymore."

Flint blinked then looked up at the boy. _What?_

Peter shook his head. "Not my problem anymore. I'm going back."

And without another word, Peter flew back to the hide-out, leaving Flint to think over what Peter had just said to him.

-Line break-

"So, Scarlett. Why on earth did Peter banish you?" Hook asked oh-so-innocently as he guided me over to sit down.

I put my head in my hands and mumbled something to him. "What was that?" He asked.

I lifted my head and glared at him. "He thinks I'm grown up because Wendy shouted out that I loved him."

"You don't love him?" Hook asked as he sat down next to me, I shifted away from him.

"Maybe. I don't know, I'm still a kid! I shouldn't be worrying about adult things like that." I groaned. "I just want my friend back. It's because of that girl that I was banished." I said the last part darkly.

"It seems the Wendy girl is causing quite a bit of trouble, hmm?" Hook asked, though by his tone I knew he meant more than I thought.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not the only girl on the island that Wendy has hurt."

"Tinkerbell..."

Hook nodded, he patted the bare part of my thigh, making shivers of disgust shoot up my spine.

I shifted away from him again and I crossed my arms to my chest.

"Well, rumor has it, that Wendy was already become between Tinkerbell and Pan." Hook continued. "And of course, that ever-so-small spark of romance that was threatening to become a roaring fire between you and Pan, hmm?"

I found myself staring into his deep, captivating golden eyes. "There… there was no romance between Peter and myself. We're kids." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Just…kids."

"No older than fifteen, a perfect age for romance. You're on the brink of becoming a woman..." I glared harshly at him. "…and he a man."

"Peter Pan does not grow up." I stood up. "Nor does a Lost Boy or Girl."

His eyes roamed over my body and I blushed furiously. "Are you sure about that?" He gestured to my, _ahem_, womanly areas.

I allowed myself to glare at him very _very_ harshly.

I should have never let Bell convince me to wear this dress. It was almost identical to the one she wore, but the top of mine had long-sleeves that were slit opened at the sides, but had some stitching to keep it together, showing some skin but not as much as Bell.

The rest of the dress was the same as hers; it clung to every curve of my body and stopped right below my bum, but instead of it being light green, it was a dark green, and I wore long brown boots, to hide my daggers.

"When you would play, who was the mother? Before Wendy?" He asked.

"We didn't know what a mother was until Wendy showed up. So, no one." I answered, truthfully.

"So, when this Wendy girl wasn't there what _did_ you do?"

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. _We really did act like a family didn't we?_ I thought.

"I… I made the food." I said finally. "I didn't go out hunting or picking berries, that was Peter's job. He..." I closed my eyes as memories flooded my mind. "He hunted and brought home the necessary items for me to cook."

_I heard light footsteps behind me and I immediately knew Peter was back, I turned around and was greeted with the sight of Peter, grinning ear to ear, with a basket full of fruits and other things._

"_Hi, Pete." I grinned back at him. "Whatcha got there?" I asked him._

"_Just stuff for you to make food with. Look! I went hunting and got a _whole_ deer!" _

_I laughed and took the baskets from him. "That's amazing." I praised, for I knew I would never hear the end of it if I didn't._

"_I know."_

_When it was time for bed, Toodles looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and I knew what he wanted._

_I walked over to him, picked up him and cradled him to me as he fell asleep to the steady sound of my heartbeat._

_I gently laid him down in his bed and smiled as I watched him breath in and out, I turned around and noticed Nibs sniffling quietly by his bed. He was trying his hardest not to be seen. _

_I looked to Peter, deeming him asleep before making my way over to Nibs. "What's wrong?" I asked him, he looked up at me with teary eyes. "Nightmare." He whispered._

_I pondered this for a moment. "Come on." I took his hand. "You can sleep with me tonight." _

"_Really?" His eyes looked hopeful for a split second. I laughed and nodded. "Come one, before Peter wakes up."_

_Little did she know, Peter was already awake, and smiled as he watched her tuck in Nibs, before sliding into the bed herself._

"I guess we really did act like a family." I said quietly.

Hook looked over at me, I didn't even register it, I was lost in my own world.

"How did I not see it before? I mean, Pete did act like the father and I the mother. The boys were the kids that Pete and I looked after with our lives, Bell was like… the rebellious foster child that had a crush on Peter." I chuckled quietly at the thought.

I shook my head at an attempt to clear these thoughts. I turned to Hook.

"Anyway," I said, trying to change the subject. "Peter will never grow up, I won't either. I'm a Lost Girl. I don't get hurt or tricked easily." I made my way to the door when soft twinkling stopped me in my tracks.

I turned sharply to the ball of light that was nearing me. "Bell?" I asked as I outstretched my palm and watched the green-glad girl float gently onto it.

"Ah, yes. Miss Bell. Nice of you to join us." Hook turned to the fairy.

Bell ignored him and twinkled at me urgently. "You did _what_?" I asked her.

Her blue eyes watered as she twinkled again. "You…" I sighed and turned my glare to the peeking Hook, who was hanging on my every word.

"_We'll talk later_." I told the fairy darkly. She gulped and shrinked away from my piercing stare. I wasn't glaring, but the fury was still there.

"I better go." I told Hook as I stood.

Hook stood up swiftly. "Oh, you must stay! At least for dinner."

"Not hungry." I told him, holding my ground as he strode to me. "Surely you must." He insisted.

Whatever he has planned, is not going to work on me. Peter Pan was one of my closest friends, no way was I falling for whatever this old Codfish was thinking of.

"Sorry, I have to go, uh, tell Flint I was banished." His easy going smile turned into a scowl and he glared at me.

I took a step back and he lunged at me, I flew out of the way as he kept trying to catch me, but I had the advantage, flying all over the place.

I knew better than to fight Hook unless he attacked me with his sword first. No, I wasn't foolish. Hook was Peter's fight.

_Always_.

I shoved his hat down, covering his eyes and bolted out the room, onto the deck, I thought Bell was right behind me, but unknown to me, Hook at grabbed her in attempted to grab me.

I waved at Smee and laughed as he waved back, eyebrow knitted together in confusion.

I flew away from the _Jolly Roger _as fast and carefully as I could, I flew past the waters and landed safely on the ground.

I growled, Hook still had Bell.

I sighed, I couldn't get her back, Peter was the only one who could. _Peter._ That name brought tears to my eyes. I need to go tell him about Bell and about the attack, banishment or not.

-Line break-

I walked into the hideout, prepared for the worst from Peter. Apparently it hadn't even been an hour since my banishment.

I sucked in a breath and was about to call to Peter when a voice stopped me. _Wendy's singing?_ I smiled softly, don' get me wrong, I was still mad at her, but she had a beautiful voice.

After she stopped, Michael clung to her and cried out that he wanted to see his mother.

"Yes, Michael." Wendy said, hugging him back.

John stood up, "I propose we leave for home at once!"

"Can I go too? Huh, Wendy!" Cubby asked.

Suddenly all the Lost Boys were animated and wanted to go as well.

"Alright, boys. Alright." Wendy said. "I'm sure mother would be glad to have you. That is, if Peter doesn't mind." He called the last bit louder, so Peter could here.

"Go on." Peter came out of his room. "Go back and grow up. But I warn you." He pointed his finger at all of them. "Once you're grown up. You can _never_ come back. Never!" He walked into his room again.

It was a wonder as to how I was still unseen.

"Well, then? Shall we be off?"

"Without saying goodbye?" I made my voice extra sweet as I walked out of the shadows.

"_Scar!_" I was immediately tackled by my best friend. Slightly. I hugged him back, and suddenly I was on the ground and six pairs of arms were around me.

I untangled myself from them and laughed nervously. "Hi guys." I waved.

Peter came into the room. I gulped, but I had to tell him. If I didn't, I would be too late. "Pet-"

"Didn't I banish you?" Peter demanded.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes, bu-"

"Then why are you here?"

"Peter-"

"Leave." He told me coldly.

Taken aback, I looked over at him. "No. I need to tell you something! It's _important_!"

"_I don't wanna hear it_!" He roared, advancing on me, I walked backwards until my back hit the wall. He pressed his palms on the wall on both sides of me, leaving me no room to escape.

"Peter, please. It's abo-"

Peter's fist slammed down intot he wall right next to my head. I slowly looked up at him, eyes wide.

"It's not just that you're growing up, Scarlett." His voice was a low his. "You betrayed me, you promised me you'd stay my friend forever. You promised you'd never grow up. And now, here you are. With your grown-up feelings."

"Peter. Please, please, listen." I pleaded, something I have never _ever_ done before.

"No." And before I even knew what happened, the bud of his dagger came down to my neck, I gasped as a pain hit my nerves. I slowly closed my eyes and was vaguely aware of a pair of arms catching me as I fell forward.

And darkness consumed me.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a start, the first thought that played into my mind was, _Did Peter really knock me out?_

I growled under my breath and opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to get used to the bright light.

Standing up, I groaned at the pain in my neck, I rubbed the spot and felt a slight bump, knowing immediately there was a bruise. _I'm going to kill Peter._

"Slightly?" I called out as I looked around the room, no sight of anyone. I furrowed my eyebrows. _Weird._

"Peter? Are you there?" I cautiously moved to find him sitting on his "throne" with a present in his hands and a thoughtful look on his face as he read the card.

"To Peter, with love. From Wendy." He read out loud. "Do not open until six o'clock." He looked over at the clock. "Huh, I wonder what's in it." He examined the box and shook it a bit.

"Peter?"

He turned sharply in my direction and I flinched back, silently expecting him to throttle me again. "Oh, Scar, it's just you." He gestured for me to go closer.

Hesitantly I walked forward and sat down in front of him.

"You don't have to be scared, Scar. I didn't mean to be so mean, but you know how I feel about trust and stuff."

I raised an eyebrow. "What made you have a change of heart?" I asked him.

"Slightly."

I smiled; of course my bestfriend would convince Peter to lift my banishment. I eyed the box curiously. "Why haven't you opened that?"

"Wendy told me not to open it until 6." Was his response.

Looking over at the clock, I realized there was only a few seconds until the clock struck six. I found it kind of odd that he wasn't allowed to open it until that time.

"Twelve seconds left… well, I guess I can open it now." Peter said and started unwrapping the pink bow from the box.

"Hey, Tink!" Peter exclaimed when he saw the pixie rush forward. "Look what Wendy left me!" He showed her the box.

Tinkerbell started pulling at the box, trying to get it out of Peter's grasp.

I felt the color drain from my face.

I knew what was in that box.

"Peter! Throw that box-" I couldn't finish my sentence because the box started to smoke and the small pixie rushed forward and pushed the box away from Peter.

"No! Tink-" I was cut off again by the explosion. I was blown backwards and I tumbled to the floor as rocks were cutting my body and splinters were piercing my skin.

My stomach collided with a rather large boulder. I let out a yell of pain as I heard sickening crack coming from somewhere on my body.

I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "Hook!" I heard Peter spat. "There was a bomb!" Realization came to him. "Tink! Scar! Where are you guys? Are you okay?"

I coughed, blood was running down my bottom lip from a cut and the blow to my forehead was bleeding too, I pretty banged up with bruises and splinters and such but I was alright.

"I'm fine!" I called to him hoarsely, before coughing again. I must have broken a few ribs or something. I breathed out and started to look for Tink.

"T-tink!" I called out. I heard rocks crumbling near me and I bumped into Peter. We looked at each other for the briefest of moments before I turned around and continued my search for the small blonde.

I did not want Peter to see me like this.

"Tink? Tinkerbell!" Peter called out again, our heads whipped around when we heard soft chiming.

"Where are you Tink? Tink?" Peter moved a large piece of wood away with one push from his shoulders. "Tinkerbell!"

Hearing the chiming again, we both flew to the direction of it as ricks crumbled down and landed where Tinkerbell was.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I flew over anyway and helped Peter move away the rocks as much as my rapid movements hurt me, I was determined not to let Peter know I was injured was badly as I was.

"Tink? Are you alright?" Peter asked.

Tink chimed something to us. "Wendy? The boys?" He stood up and rocks came down on us again, Peter grabbed me by the arm and shielded me away from the rocks with his body.

"Pete." I said softly, he let me to and I turned to find an exit or something. "I'm going to go for the boys." I said as I saw a speck of light from the ceiling.

"You can't go alone." He said firmly.

I shook my head. "Look after Bell." Before he had time to argue, I flew up and moved some rocks and wood away, then flew out of the now destroyed hide-out.

-Line break-

Wendy finally took that one step, and fell down, towards the depth of the ocean. Of course, there was no splash. Confusing the other pirates.

Wendy muffled her giggles into the crook of Scarlett's shoulder. Scarlett smirked at the confused voices of the others and winked down at the girl in her arms.

Flint flew up to the duo and chimed quietly. Scarlett's eyes brightened at the sight of her pixie.

Scarlett flew over the boat, just as Peter and Tinkerbell flew over to them, thankfully the pixie was unscathed.

"So, you want a splash? I'll give you a splash!" Hook yelled as he grabbed one of the pirate's shirt with his hook and threw him overboard. "Who's next?"

"You're next, Hook! This time you've gone too far!" Peter yelled, Scarlett rolled her eyes at the dramatics of it all, but flashed Hook a toothy grin when he looked over at the four of them.

"Say your prayers, Hook!" Peter unsheathed his dagger just as Hook unsheathed his sword.

He turned to Scarlett and winked at her, before flying down to meet Hook in the "deadly" battle.

Scarlett set Wendy down and winced slightly at the movement, something that did not go unnoticed by the blue-eyed Darling. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She lied. "I'm going to go free the boys, be careful." Scarlett warned her, he looked down just as Peter sliced the ropes from the boys.

Scarlett deadpanned. _Guess I'm staying with Wendy for a while. Joy._ She thought bitterly.

Everyone was fighting; Scarlett did the only logical thing I could think of. She flew down to one of the pirates, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around, annoyed and confused. Scarlett flashed him a dazzling smile and kicked him on his bum. He howled in agony and clutched his behind, causing him to fall.

Scarlett yelled out in pain when a different pirate slashed at her legs, causing a long, deep cut on her inner thigh, a stream of blood made its way down her leg.

Just as she was about to slash at the pirate with her daggers, Peter came flying over and cut the ropes that were keeping the pirates airborne.

All but one fell down and Michael used his teddy to smack the pirate on the head, the pirate bit down hard on his sword and fell down onto the row-boat, unconscious.

Scarlett winced at the sight of her cut and bruised up legs. _Man why am I so prone to cutting and bruising?_

She flew up to where the boys and Wendy were and landed in between John and Slightly. Every move she made, sent a jolt of pain to go through her body.

Once again she ignored this.

"Fly! Fly! You _coward_!" Hook yelled to Peter as he climbed up to met the boy.

"Coward? _Me_?" Peter asked in a disbelieving tone.

Hook laughed. "Ha-ha! You wouldn't dare fight old Hook man-to-man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!"

_Uh-oh._

"Nobody calls Pan a _coward_ and lives! I'll fight you man-to man with one hand behind my back!"

_Oh, come on! _Scarlett thought.

"You mean, you won't fly?"

"No, Peter! It's a trick!" Wendy cried.

"I give my word, Hook!" Peter said.

Scarlett let out a breath in annoyance. "Stupid flying boys and their egos." She muttered to Slightly.

"Then let's have at it!" Hook cried, throwing Peter to the ground.

They continued to fight, Scarlett was clutching onto Slightly as she watched with wide eyes.

"Oh, gosh. I can't watch this." She buried her head into the nearest person's shoulder, which happened to be John; Scarlett peeked out to watch anyway.

"Fly, fly Peter! Fly!" Wendy urged the boy.

"No. I gave my word."

"Gosh, that stupid, _stupid_ boy." Scarlett muttered to herself as she watched Peter wrap the flag around Hook.

The others cheered, but unless Hook was gone, then she was not going to get her hopes up, she removed herself from John and watched the scene.

"You wouldn't do old Hooky, now. Would you, lad?" Hook as innocently as he waved slightly at Peter. "I can go away forever."

The scowl on Peter's face was faltering as he listened to Hook's words.

Hook started crying. "I'll do anything you say!" He pleaded.

"Well, alright. If you… say you're a codfish!"

_Boys!_

Hook gulped. "I'm a codfish."

"Louder!" Peter demanded, shoving the sword closer to Hook.

"_I'm a codfish_!" Hook cried.

The others erupted into cheers; Scarlett just leaned against the railing with a playful smile on her lips.

"Hook is a codfish! A codfish! A codfish!"

Scarlett laughed at this as the crocodile happily slammed his 'hands' on the water, the splashing matching the rhythm of the children's shouting.

"Alright, Hook. You're free to go." Peter pointed to a random direction. "And _never_ return!" Peter flew up and started crowing.

Hook used this distraction and was about to slash his hook down on Peter when Scarlett flew over and shoved him away from Peter with her shoulder. Peter was hovering in the air while Hook fell to the ocean.

Right into the crock's mouth. Hook, of course, managed to escape, and cried out Smee while the animal chased him around.

Scarlett smiled down at the scene and saluted to the crock. She laughed and winked at it, before turning around to Peter. "Looks like you did it." She said, still smiling.

"Nope." Peter smirked. "_We_ did it."

-Line break-

"Looks like Hook's gone for now, Huh?" Scarlett mused to Slightly as she stared out to the moon. They were sailing to London, apparently to take the three Darling's home.

"For now?" Slightly asked as he turned to the girl, he momentarily forgot his question as his breath caught in his throat.

The moon was reflecting on Scarlett's pale skin and it glowed slightly, her green eyes were sparkling against the light and her long black hair was waving perfectly in the breeze. Even in her bruised and cut up state, she was still breathtaking in his eyes.

"Hook never really goes away forever, Sly. Crocodile or no crocodile." She turned to him with a smile.

Slightly chuckled and wiped away some fresh blood that was begging to ooze from the cut on her plump bottom lip. "I guess that's true."

Scarlett leaned her head on his shoulder as she stared at the moon again. "I remember our old life." She said suddenly.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, my old name was Kahlan. Yours was Sean. I… I can't really remember what our parents looked like. But we did have different parents."

Slightly leaned his head on top of hers as he listened. "What else?"

"Your parents, loved you dearly, but as you grew older, they grew more distant with work and such. One day, you and I were playing in the park without permission and we couldn't find our way back."

"So we ended up in Neverland." Slightly said.

"Mmhmm."

"What were your parents like?" He asked after a moment's pause.

Scarlett closed her eyes. "After my mother died, my father became very… ill-tempered. He beat me every day. Blaming me for the death of my mother."

"So, we were playing at the park and we got lost. That was your escape?"

"Yes." She lifted her head and looked at Slightly, she smiled. "That's exactly it." She kissed his cheek and wandered off to go find John or Toodles.

Slightly blushed as he watched her go, a goofy smile plastered on his face, which did not go unnoticed by the now, angry Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, loves. I know the last chapter wasn't really focused on the origin of Peter Pan. (The whole, rolling off the crib thing.) I made it sort of my own. I apologize if that confused some of you. But that's why it's called fan fiction. Haha. Well, one of you requested more Peter/Scarlett moments. So, you have wished and it shall be. ;) Oh, and someone else asked me if I was going to do the second Peter Pan film. I'm thinking about it, I have a few ideas to go along with it, but I'm not sure if I will include Jane in this story. I did want you all to know that this story isn't focused on the first movie.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! Means a lot. **

-Line break-

"I really am going to miss you all." Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

"We'll miss you too," Cubby said.

Without warning, Wendy threw herself into Scarlett's arms, hugging her around her neck tightly. Scarlett was thrown off balance but managed to catch herself as she awkwardly patted Wendy's back.

"You saved me so many times, Scarlett." Wendy clung to the raven-haired girl.

"Er... yes. I have." She looked over at Slightly and Nibs for some help.

They both just snickered and shook their heads; she huffed and pulled away from the girl. "It was, uh, nice knowing you…?"

Wendy smiled and with the help of Peter, managed to get off the boat and slip into the open window of the nursery.

John walked to Scarlett and shook her hand. "I daresay that out of all my time here, dancing and talking with you was my favorite part."

Scarlett laughed and leaned forward. "Tell you a secret, you're my favorite Darling." She smiled at his flushed face.

"T-thank you." He stuttered and again, with the help of Peter, managed to get into the house.

Michael looked up at Scarlett with his big adorable eyes, he hugged her legs. "Good bye." And he too, was gone.

_Good riddance to you, Wendy! _Tinkerbell laughed and waved at the Darling house.

Flint shook his head at her. _Honestly, Bell. She wasn't _that_ bad._

Tinkerbell huffed. _Yes, she was. Even Scarlett didn't like her._

"Hey!" Scarlett yelled from the other side of the ship, she looked up from talking with Peter. "I resent that!"

Flint and Tinkerbell shared a look then started snickering. _Sorry!_ Tinkerbell chimed.

Peter looked back and forth between the two girls. "What was that about?" He asked Scarlett.

Scarlett laughed. "Nothing." She said in a sing-song voice.

Peter scratched his head as he eyed the girl. "Come on." He dragged out. "Tell me."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "It's nothing. Can we go home now?"

Peter looked back at the Darling house with saddened eyes.

The black-haired girl felt a pang in her chest. Peter Pan was in love with Wendy Darling. Not with her, with Wendy Darling.

She cleared her throat. "Peter?" She said softly.

He seemed to snap out of his daze. "Sorry." He muttered.

Scarlett watched him leave to order the boys, her heart dropped to her stomach and she suddenly felt sick. _He doesn't love you. You stupid girl. _

Scarlett shook her head and wiped at her face, getting rid on unshed tears. She took in a deep breath and went over to Toddles, who was having a hard time.

Slightly watched her help the youngest lost boy. _You are so stupid, Peter Pan. _

-Line break-

**Sorry for the late update! I was recently involved in some family issues that made me really depressed and I had the energy to do nothing. But, I'm feeling better now and writing helps take my mind of of things. Don't expect me to update frequently, as my life is currently a 100,000 piece puzzle that has yet to be solved.**

**Please me patient with me. (: I love you all! And thank you for the reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank .mobile. for wishing me luck with my family problems. And also Applejax XD. It really meant a lot to know you cared even if most don't. **

**And again, I'm sorry it took so long. Family stuffs. .**

**Anyways. Enjoy! **

-Line break-

Slightly suddenly looked up from his spot on the ground with Nibs. "Where's Scarlett?"

Nibs scratched the back of his head. "I dun know."

Toodles' eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I haven' seen her since we wen' treasure huntin' the otha day."

Tinkerbell looked around from her spot next to Peter. _I haven't seen Flint either. _

"Ah, I'm sure they're fine!" Peter said, "Besides, Scar can take care of herself."

-Line-

"So, why did you kidnap me again?" Scarlett asked, looking up to stare at the pirate.

"Captain's orders." He said gruffly while tightening the ropes around her body.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Duh. Did he _happen_ to mention _why_?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I asked two! How is that too many?"

The pirate tightened the ropes even more, causing Scarlett to hiss out in pain. "Watch it! I don't need rope burns to explain to Peter when I get out of this."

"It just is." He said, walking away and ignoring her comment.

She blew out a breath of annoyance and tried to wiggle out of the ropes. Her back was against the mast's pole and it was staring to hurt.

It was irritating to see so many pirates whispering things about her.

Some things she knew she didn't want to hear.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, when in reality it was just a few minutes, Hook came out of his cabin.

"Ah, look who returned." He said, smirking down at her.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course, Hook; I just couldn't resist seeing you and your ridiculously long chin again. Where's my pixie?"

"Safe... for now." Hook glared at her when she snorted.

"I'm sorry, but you're trying to be dramatic and its failing. Miserably." She flicked her head up slightly so her silky locks tossed out of her eyes.

Feeling something sharp on her chin, Scarlett was forced to look into the golden eyes of her captor. "Is it really dramatic? I mean, I could always say that I don't believe in fa-"

"No, don't! Okay, okay. I get it." Scarlett huffed.

Hook smirked and released her chin from his hook. He looked her over, as if examining her.

She felt very uncomfortable under his gaze and tried to shift away but was restricted because of the ropes.

"It seems as though you damaged yourself because of my little present, hmm?" Hook smirked.

Realization came to the green-clad girl as she looked down at herself, sure enough, she still had cuts and bruises scattered across her exposed legs.

She didn't even feel the pain anymore, although her ribs have been hurting lately.

"So what?" She challenged, narrowing her green eyes at him.

He merely chuckled, but what he did next surprised even her.

"Smee, release her fairy."

"_Pixie_." She corrected with a scowl.

"Yes, Cap'n." Smee said, and seemingly out of nowhere, took out the small cage where a pixie was imprisoned.

With shaking hands, he reached for the small knob and let the fairy out. A small ball of light whizzed around the air, before flying over to Scarlett to examine her face.

Scarlett blinked. The small pixie in front of her was indeed male, but he had black hair and green eyes. Not blonde hair and hazel eyes.

If Scarlett didn't know any better, she would say this pixie was her brother, just because he looked so much like her.

"That's not my pixie." Scarlett said. The small pixie twinkled and flew around her body, unknown to her, he was untying the ropes.

"It's not?" Smee asked, a hint of fear in his voice. He sneaked a peek at his captain, who was fuming with anger.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "No, you dolt. My pixie has- never mind that. But no, this adorable pixie isn't my Flint."

The green-eyed pixie blushed at her words and flew up to meet her eyes. With a grin he kissed her nose and flew off.

Scarlett laughed and crinkled her nose slightly; she tilted her head to look at Hook. "Is that all? Can you let me go now?"

Hook looked down at her. "No." He said simply.

Scarlett sighed and waited for him to leave, before jumping out of her bindings.

Smee looked taken aback and was about to call for some help when Scarlett did a front flip, landing behind him and knocking him out cold.

Some of the pirates around her noticed that she was no longer tied up and were charging at her with their swords drawn.

Panicking, Scarlett walked backwards with the pirates advancing on her, until her back hit the side of the ship.

Not thinking twice, Scarlett jumped over-board and dove into the water.

-Line break-

_Peter, I'm getting worried. _Tinkerbell said as she paced nervously on Peter's bed. Flint shook his head at her and told her to calm down.

He was rewarded with a glare.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm getting worried too."

"Getting worried about what exactly?"

"Scarlett!" Peter exclaimed, standing up.

"Yes?" She grinned.

Not knowing what to say, Peter just stood there with his mouth agape.

Grinning from ear to ear, Scarlett walked over to him and closed his mouth. "You'll catch flies, Pete."

"Where were you?" He said after a moment of staring.

"Uh. Not important."

"Oh, really? Then why do you have rope burns?" Peter glared down at her.

Now, with her only being 5'2 and him being 5'7, she had to look _up_ at him and he down at her.

She gulped.

_You have a lot of explaining to do. _Flint said.

"Right, but! Before I do, I'm going to go say hi to the boys. Hehe. Bye bye!"

"Slightly! Toodles! Guess whose back?" Scarlett called when she exited Peter's room and deeper into their home.

"Scarlett!" Slightly exclaimed, running over to the girl and tackling her into a hug.

Scarlett laughed and hugged him back. "I've only been gone a couple days. No big deal."

"Where were you?" He asked when he pulled away from her.

She put a finger to her lips to keep in quiet, then mouthed to him 'later'.

Slightly blinked and nodded.

Not three seconds after that, Toodles came in and jumped on her, wrapping his small hands around her neck and nuzzling his cheek against hers.

She giggled and hugged him back. "Missed you too, Toodles."


	7. AN:

Alright so, I'm kinda on a _serious_ case of writers block, and something happened a few weeks ago that just didn't give me the will to do anything anymore. So, I'm sorry to say that this story is officially on hiatus.

But thank you too all my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters for sticking with me. (: I'm sure I'll be back soon with a fresh new chapter.

Please bare with me, and thank you so much. 3


End file.
